


Next In Line

by SKZLINE



Category: Aespa (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), EXO (Band), P1Harmony (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Armor, Butlers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kings & Queens, Light Angst, M/M, Maids, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Oops, Other, Princes & Princesses, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZLINE/pseuds/SKZLINE
Summary: There are four kingdoms split up into four parts of the world,first was the Black Kingdom,Home Of Demons,next was the White Kingdom,Home Of Angels,next is the Red Kingdom,Home Of Vampires,and lastly,the Silver Kingdom,Home Of Werewolves. These four all have fought and fought in battles until finally they've had enough. Now,after 3000 years have long gone passed,peace has been restored,but a new threat arises.
Kudos: 3





	Next In Line

➡➡➡➡➡➡➡➡➡➡➡➡➡➡➡➡➡

"Again!" The sounds of swords clashing against each other like shattered glass could be heard in the throne room,the echoes bouncing off the walls,reaching out to anyone's ears who'd dare watch and listen,listen and watch in anticipation as the young princess in all black leather with a silver pendant,holding the hooked cloak close behind her,flowing as she spun and dodged the silver branded blade of night. Another clash bounced off the walls,a couple maids flinched at the sound the blades made,each clash and push made it sound louder and louder with all the grit the young one and masked knight put into it. The king,who was sitting on his throne with an un readable look,watched as his precious daughter who knew nothing about the outside world,who read books in her father's study about princesses and dragons,who went from a curious girl to a determined princess and warrior,pant and yell out in all her might,as she danced and swayed to the sounds of silence and nothing but the sounds of hushed gasps and withered murmurs of others. The said princess glanced at her father from the side and panted harshly as the knight quickly thought of his next move,all was silent,the many maids,butlers,even villagers and the cook himself wondered and made bets on what would happen next. It felt like a real battle,a tournament at that,something like chess her father would say as he smiled and turned the page,a page to one of her favorite bedtime stories as a kid she would ask him to read every night before going to bed. And every night he'd kiss her goodnight and that he would see her in the morning,and when daylight comes,a special morning breakfast for just the two.

Cereal is what they would have,but that was a secret that was only for THEM to know. The blonde smiled at the memory before hearing a sudden short yell coming from the black armored knight making her yelp and jump back,barely dodging the swift graze of the silver blade reflecting her reflection. Taking a few deep breaths,collecting herself she took another glance at her father and saw him blink slowly,his eyes filled with disinterest,his lips pulled into a frown,she wondered if it was because of her lack of focus just then and there,or maybe it was because she wasn't taking this seriously enough as she was the last times she were training. But she knew,deep down,she didn't have to prove anything,not to her dad or anybody,she knew that THIS is what she was born to do. She shook your head free and tried to clear her mind and tightened her grip on the black leathered handle that was supporting the silver blade sticking out,shining as bright as the moon. Another deep breath,and then... CLASH! She gritted her teeth as she and the hidden identity of the unknown knight fought against with all her hard gained strength as they both pushed back and forth,back and forth,back and forth until she felt herself become weak,her hands sweaty,her legs wobbly,and her arms burning with pain and determination,she couldn't break down now,not now,not while her father was watching,not while the whole kingdom by now was watching as well. Feeling the pain and the other push her further and further back by the ongoing strength,she groaned and clenched her jaw,her eyes screwed shut tightly before feeling something ignite,torch itself aflame by her motives,growling slightly,her eyes snapped open and the sight was one to behold. Her brown iris's that once shined in times of darkness,that could hold up the world with her love,those that held the galaxy in her eyes were now pitch black as night,dark,cold and damp darkness. Her hands and veins slowly turned black,it slowly began to spread up towards her forearm and stopped there,a special ability of her's. The knight started to know this since she sensed his sudden startled reaction but quickly focused on fighting against her,but that wasn't the case,pushing him off of her,the young princess forgot one single little thing. Her strength,even though she's still new to the abilities she gained while getting older,it took some getting used to,and using her strength wasa big part of that. But she also knew that she could shape shift into her demon form,she's seen her father do it before when she was younger,and it was super cool too despite being a semi demonic giant creature,she still wondered,would she be able to do the same thing too? "Tired princess? Or are you just not ready for round two?" Came the teasing voice from the armored knight,that made the teen chuckle and shake her head,leaning against the large blade,smirking ever so slightly. "Me? Never,i was just taking my time incase you felt the need to rest~ Why don't you shed some of that armor off first,make it a fair fight?" The knight scoffed and nodded before taking off the helmet,ruffling his hair a bit before looking up at her,chewing on his lip,tucking it under his arm while shifting his weight. "You too princess,it's only fair that you take off your cloak too,must be too heavy on you~" Huffing playfully she unbuttoned her cloak and let it drop to the floor and sighed dramatically placing a hand on her hip,her eyes back to normal now,the darkness in her veins and arms gone down just a notch until it was back to it's normal pale color again. Silence again. "Okay..now that THAT'S out of the way,can we continue before I grow hungry again.. Jay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!! Writers block hits ass bricks..


End file.
